Sterek Christmas Soundtrack 15 : When A Child Is Born
by MissYuki1990
Summary: Derek rested his head on the doorframe as he observed them. His family; his husband and their daughter. There was a time when he thought he wouldn't live long enough to find someone who wouldn't use him and betray him, let alone that he would have a family of his own; a child of his own blood.


**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is "When A Child Is Born" sung by Johnny Mathis. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**cut**

Derek woke up with a long, tired sigh and rolled on to his side reaching for his husband's warm body. His eyes fluttered open when all he found was a pillow, and he raised his head to look around the room with a small, confused frown.

"Gen?" he murmured and slowly sat up.

He listened to the familiar heartbeat of his husband, and sighed when he heard soft singing. He slowly rolled out of bed and tugged on his gray hoody before he made his way out of the bedroom and into the nursing-room.

He pushed his hands deep into his pockets and stopped to lean on the doorframe with a small smile tugging on his lips.

Stiles was sitting in the rocking chair with their 5 months old baby in his arms. She nuzzled her nose in Stiles' neck, seeking the comforting scent of her papa, and her small hands were fisted in Stiles' shirt. His left arm was holding her to his chest while he patted her back with his right hand. His eyes were closed and he rocked the chair slowly as he sung a lullaby to their daughter.

Derek rested his head on the doorframe as he observed them. His family; his husband and their daughter. There was a time when he thought he wouldn't live long enough to find someone who wouldn't use him and betray him, let alone that he would have a family of his own; a child of his own blood.

**cut**

_A ray of hope flickers in the sky;_  
><em>a tiny star lights up way up high.<em>  
><em>All across the land dawns a brand new morn;<em>  
><em>this comes to pass, when a child is born.<em>

**cut**

_"And some day you'll know that nature is so; the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning."_

Derek shivered as his husband's velvety soft tenor washed over him and remembered the first time Stiles sang that song.

It was before they even started dating; before peace settled over Beacon Hills. It was when Stiles, Isaac, Derek and Cora were trapped in the basement of some old, abandoned house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills.

They were hiding from the Kitsune and her demons. They were scared and wet and frightened, and no matter how hard they tried not to show it, they couldn't help but fear that it would be their last night on earth.

Isaac was losing it because of the tight space, Derek was healing from the wounds the demons inflicted, Cora was fighting to stay strong and Stiles was trying not to succumb to the illusions fed to his mind by the Kitsune.

A storm was raging outside and every sound they heard made them fear that the demons found them. Cora was holding on to Derek, Isaac was cowering in a corner and Stiles was trying to think of something – _anything_ to get them out of there, but sadly, he was failing to come up with a solution to their dilemma.

Despite his condition, he was the first one to see that Isaac was breaking apart, the memories of his father taking the best of him. He was the one who moved over to Isaac, despite fighting his own demons, held him close and sung to him. To this day, Derek didn't know if the song was meant for Isaac or Stiles, or maybe all four of them. What he _did_ know, is that it helped.

Later he wondered how no one knew that Stiles actually had a very good voice; that he could actually sing. Later he wondered why he wanted to hear Stiles sing again. At that moment he could only concentrate on Stiles' soothing voice, and on the calm it brought with it.

**cut**

_A silent wish sails the seven seas._  
><em>The winds of change whisper in the trees.<em>  
><em>And the walls of doubt tumble tossed and torn;<em>  
><em>this comes to pass, when a child is born.<em>

**cut**

_"Little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon. And its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight."_

Once the Kitsune was destroyed and the Pack could finally breathe again with Peter's definite death, things started to change.

Derek and Cora joined Scott's Pack, and to their honest surprise, things started to look up. Derek started spending more time with Stiles since Cora seemed to be quite taken with Isaac. Everyone in the Pack was pairing up, so it was only logical that Stiles and Derek hung out together instead of playing third wheel with the love-sick couples.

Derek couldn't find a reason to complain. The whole ordeal with the Kitsune and the Void changed Stiles. He was somehow more subdued and calm, and Derek couldn't help but notice that even though the younger man was smiling again and talking almost as much as he used to, there was darkness in his eyes; darkness that wouldn't simply go away.

When Stiles decided to go to the local college, unlike Lydia who decided to go to MIT, the whole Pack breathed out a sigh of relief. Even though Stiles no longer suffered from the hallucinations the Kitsune made him see, he still had nightmares; horrible dreams that made him twitchy and jumpy for days afterwards. Being around Pack helped him, and they were all afraid of what would happen if he left.

Unfortunately, despite the fact that they no longer had to fear the Void, the Kitsune or Peter, it didn't mean that there weren't other things out there that threatened them.

6 months after that, they faced a group of Hunters. They were determined to kill them all and they took Stiles; the only human in the Pack. Derek was the one who found him. He was the one who heard him sing.

The Hunters held Stiles in the basement of the house they made their base, and while the others were busy dealing with the Hunters, Scott and Derek searched for Stiles. When Derek saw him huddled in a corner with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head bowed, he swore to every god he knew never to allow anything bad to happen to Stiles again.

When he cradled his beaten, bloody form in his arms as he carried him out of the basement, Derek swore to do everything in his power never to see Stiles like that again.

It was at that time when he realized that what he felt for Stiles wasn't just friendship. It was then that he realized that he cared for him more than he ever cared for anyone.

After a month of convincing, Stiles finally accepted Scott's offer to take the Bite. He was still hesitant about it because of his dad, but when John told him that he was fine with it for as long as Stiles didn't forget about him, Stiles finally took the Bite.

Derek and Stiles' relationship grew from there and now, 5 years later, Derek still had problems believing they were actually there.

**cut**

_A rosy hue settles all around._  
><em>You start to feel you're on solid ground.<em>  
><em>For a spell or two no one seems forlorn;<em>  
><em>this comes to pass, when a child is born.<em>

**cut**

Their little baby girl was their little miracle, and even though they knew it could happen, even though both Stiles and Derek secretly hoped it would happen, neither really thought about it.

It was mostly because they never thought they would be so lucky. When they _did_ find out that Stiles was pregnant, they walked around with a permanent grin for months.

It felt as though they were finally seeing the reckoning for all the bad things they lived through; as though the Fates finally smiled down upon them.

When Derek held Talia in his arms for the first time, minutes after she was born, he couldn't help but look at Stiles and cry. He cried for the first time since his family was killed, but this time he cried in joy.

It's been 5 months since then, and even 5 months later the first thing Derek did when he woke up was check on their little girl.

_"For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and give a kiss goodnight."_

**cut**

_It's all a dream, an illusion now,_  
><em>it must come true, sometime soon, somehow.<em>  
><em>All across the land, dawns a brand new morn;<em>  
><em>this comes to pass, when a child is born.<em>

**cut**

_"And now I am grown, and these years have shown – the rain's a part of how life goes. But it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close."_

Derek pushed himself away from the doorway when Stiles opened his eyes after Derek started to sing with him.

The younger Werewolf smiled and slowly stood up as Derek approached him and he moved on to the next verse as Derek placed his hands on Stiles' rounded hips and bowed down to kiss their daughter's head.

_"And I hope that you know the nature is so; this same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning."_ Stiles finished the song as Derek kissed his forehead and walked away from his husband to place their daughter in her crib.

Derek walked over to them as Stiles bowed down to kiss her forehead, and Derek rubbed her stomach comfortingly before he covered her with her small blanky. Stiles winked at him as he took Derek's right hand between his dexterous hands and led him out of the nursing-room and into their bedroom. He smiled when Derek hugged him from behind and nuzzled his nose against his neck.

"You weren't there when I woke up. I was worried," Derek murmured and Stiles chuckled as he turned around and looked up in his Mate's eyes. He rubbed Derek's chest with his hands and smiled when Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips.

"I went to the bathroom and heard her wake up. Thankfully I got there before she started to cry. I had hoped you wouldn't wake up. You have to go to work in the morning," Stiles explained and Derek chuckled. He nuzzled his nose against Stiles' and pecked his lips.

"She's my daughter too, and just because you're not working at the moment doesn't mean that I can't get up when she starts crying."

"I know," Stiles said and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. "I just want you to get enough rest. We've had a busy week before Christmas, and New Year's in a few days. You and I both know how people get around New Years. We'll have more car-crashes, drunk idiots and stupid accidents happening than at any other time of the year." Derek chuckled and hugged Stiles close as he nuzzled his nose in Stiles' neck.

"You don't need to worry about me."

Stiles snorted and Derek snickered. "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried that if you don't get enough sleep, you'll be snarky, and god-forbid you don't have time for coffee because you'll bite some poor idiot's head off for speeding."

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles grinned at him. "Point taken," Derek drawled and Stiles snickered.

"Come on, Sourwolf. I want to get some sleep before our daughter wakes up again. I sincerely hope she'll sleep for at least two or three hours."

Derek snorted as they settled in bed, and Stiles nuzzled against his chest. "You just keep holding on to that hope. I remember that Cora didn't sleep through the night until she was 17 months old."

Stiles groaned. "So it's 5 down and 12 to go. Great."

"Think of it like this; in 18 years she'll go to college and we'll have the house for ourselves," Derek said and Stiles snickered.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling," he drawled and felt Derek tense up a bit.

"Gen?"

"What?"

"Does this have anything to do with you feeling a bit sick yesterday after Christmas lunch?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gen?" Stiles sighed and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I just ate something that did quite settle with me. Cora was cooking, you know?"

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles laid his head down on his chest again. "Right."

**cut**

_A ray of hope flickers in the sky._  
><em>A tiny star lights up way up high.<em>  
><em>All across the land dawns a brand new morn;<em>  
><em>this comes to pass, when a child is born.<em>

**cut**

"Oh, and we should really think about investing in contraceptives. I'm pregnant again."

"STILES!"

**cut**

**The lullaby Stiles sings is 'Lullaby for a stormy night' sung by Vienna Teng . I claim no rights to it.**

**cut**

**What a way to inform your husband you're pregnant again, right?**


End file.
